


Living in the Past

by Elthadriel



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slut Shaming, Tevinter is full of assholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6708583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elthadriel/pseuds/Elthadriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian asks Bull to stop talking about their relationship, though not for the reasons Bull might have guessed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living in the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Joan Jett's Bad Reputation because I recently remember how much I love her. 
> 
> This has been sitting half done for months and I finally just finished it; it's not long enough to justify how long enough it took me to write it.

It was past dark when someone knocked sharply on Bull’s door. Bull had been expecting Dorian to come by at some point, something had clearly been eating at him for a while, and he had been building the nerve to come talk to Bull about it.

 

“Yeah?” Bull called, putting down his book.

 

The door was pushed open and Dorian slide through the crack before pushing it closed behind him. He shifted awkwardly, staring down at his hands. Bull swung his feet over the edge of the bed and stood, but said nothing, letting Dorian gather his thoughts.

 

“I wanted to talk about us,” Dorian said at last. He lifted his eyes to meet Bull’s gaze in a good imitation of calm, but Bull noted Dorian was digging the nail of his thumb into his palm.

 

“Oh?” Bull wasn’t surprised, something had clearly been eating at Dorian since the others had found out about them. “Do you want to stop?” Bull suspected Dorian didn’t, but it was good to remind him that that option existed.

 

“No,” Dorian said quickly, and then swore under his breath. He took another moment to gather himself before he spoke. “I would like you to stop telling people about us, about what we get up to.”

 

Bull sighed. “I’m not going to be your shameful secret, Dorian.”

 

“That’s not…” Dorian frowned. “I don’t mind people knowing, it’s just I don’t want that knowing how you- Kaffas. I’m doing this all wrong.”

 

“Come sit down,” Bull said. He put a hand on Dorian’s shoulder and guided him back over to the bed. He sat down on the edge, but didn’t turn to lean against the headboard. He felt that might be a little too intimate for the conversation they were having. Dorian settled next to Bull on the bed, staring down at his hands.

 

“You want to tell me what’s bothering you?” Bull put a hand on Dorian’s thigh, closer to his knee than his crotch, rubbing a thumb comfortingly back and forth.

 

“I have something of a reputation in Tevinter,” Dorian said softly.

 

“You’ve mentioned you were a bit of a pariah, made it sound very dashing.” Bull nudged Dorian with a grin. Dorian returned the same, but it was a fake, brittle thing.

 

“I might have left out some of the more shameful aspects of what people had to say about me.” Dorian sighed. His whole body was tense and he was leaning into Bull’s touch like he expected it to be pulled away at a moments notice. “I was known as being a rather easy lay. Slut and whore were the most common descriptions they used.

 

It took all of Bull’s self-control not to pull Dorian into a hug. He could picture it perfectly, a younger Dorian, as affection staved and desperate to please as the older version that had tumbled into his bed, being passed around from man to man who wanted a quick fuck.

 

“I would overhear them,” Dorian continued. “They didn’t exactly take pains to be subtle. They would laugh about me with each other, talking about my _performance._ ”

 

Dorian was shaking slightly and Bull was tempted to stop Dorian, to say he understood, but he felt that Dorian might gain something from admitting these things aloud.

 

“Apparently, they passed around that I would fall into bed with any man who said I was handsome, and eager enough to please that it was worth my tendency to become _needy and clingy._ ” Dorian spat out. “Lucius used to tell a wonderful story of when I declared my love to him. He politely rebuffed me but convinced me to suck his cock one last time before sending me on my way.”

 

Dorian was breathing sharply like he was on the verge of crying. “Felix once had to tell me there was a bet going around to see which of a particular group could get me to embarrass myself with some confession of affection first. I was a game to them.”

 

“Dorian,” Bull said softly. Dorian’s head jerked up as though he had forgotten he wasn’t alone.

 

“Forgive me; that was an unworthy display.” He rubbed hurriedly at his eyes.

 

“Dorian,” Bull said again, soothingly. He shifted his hand to Dorian’s shoulder, placing it so it could be easily be shrugged off, but Dorian settled. “I don’t talk about you to show off that I managed to get the ‘Vint into my bed, I do it because I like being with you, and I want other people to know that.”

 

“I know,” Dorian said. “Despite my earliest opinions of you, I’m aware you are nothing like those men. I have no objections to people being aware of us being together, or even you making jokes about it, but I would prefer the stories remained undetailed, and that you left out any… Unpleasant commentary about myself.”

 

“Liking sex, isn’t anything to be ashamed of, nor is needing someone to take care of you after; we do some pretty intense stuff.”

 

“Not everyone would agree with that,” Dorian actually looked at him, and quirked his lips up in a smile. “I have trouble believing it sometimes, but I do know. You have been very good to me, helping me see that. That aside, I don’t want that reputation again

 

“I’ll stop talking about us,” Bull assured him.

 

“Are you certain? You did say-”

 

“I’ll stop, Dorian. No one will hear from me how pretty you look when I take you apart. I promise.”

 

“Thank you, I truly appreciate it.”

 

“You aren’t a game to me, Dorian. I won’t lie to you about what I think of you. I enjoy spending time with you, both naked time, and not naked time.” Bull squeezed Dorian’s knee.

 

Dorian snorted. “You are ridiculous.”

 

Dorian half turned his head, like he was considering pulling Bull into a kiss but second-guessed himself. Bull closed the gap for him, pulling Dorian into an undemanding kiss. Dorian’s lips parted and he kissed like he always did, like a man staved of touch. Bull had wondered why Dorian had denied himself company in his bed for so long when he had clearly wanted it too badly, but he suppose he understood now. Bull should have been less teasing in his approach.

 

Dorian broke the kiss, smiling fondly at Bull. “You are far too kind to me.”

 

“I’ve never given you anything you don’t deserve. You’re a good man, Dorian,” Bull said.

 

Dorian’s face was painfully expressive when he forgot he was meant to be wearing a mask. “You know, I don’t think anyone has ever said that to me before.”

 

Bull kissed Dorian again, gently, and without lingering. “Pretty sure that makes me the best company you’ve ever kept.”

 

“And isn’t that depressing,” Dorian said with a sigh, but didn’t deny it.

 

“We good here? Because I was reading some filth from Varric’s competitor, and it was just getting to the good part, Wanna read it with me; might give us some ideas.” Bull wiggled his eyebrows.

 

Dorian looked relieved to the change of subject. “Certainly, but perhaps we could wait until tomorrow to try them out, I think I would prefer a quiet evening.”

 

“Sure, Big Guy, whatever you want.” Bull settled back on the bed, letting Dorian kick off his boots and tug off at least part of his robe before guiding him to settle between his legs, leaning back against Bull’s chest. It took only a another moment of Dorian fussing with the blankets, making sure he was warm enough before Bull opened the book, resting his chin on the top of Dorian’s head so they could both read.

 

“Whatever I want?” Dorian asked. “That’s quite the promise.

 

“I’m sure I can handle it,” Bull said, nudging Dorian’s leg with his.

 

“I certainly hope so.”


End file.
